


Frozen in time

by QueenWeeya



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Had to get this out, Human Pericles, Human Scooby Doo, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Old work, brain went nuts, first slash fic, holy cats, might be mine, probbaly ruined someones childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: The Gang just discovered a huge secret that is starting to split them apart, and Scooby is helpless to do anything about it. Then an unexpected apperince shows up with a few things to gather during the scene.(Human Mascots AU)





	Frozen in time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back after my brain got inspired by a really good fan art. However this is my first slash fic and my past self was just thumping her head against the wall asking 'what the Hell am I doing with my life?'

Reality was shattering all around him.

****

That's all Scooby Doo Rogers felt when his adoptive brother and best friend, Shaggy was told that he was going to a Military camp, Daphne was crying over the broken engagement with Fred (who just found out who his real parents are) and Velma...well.....kept a secret that could have helped the gang out with the Disks. 

****

It was nothing that the tall teenager ever expected from this case. His mangy, brown hair waved in the wind as he stood helplessly as his friends were walking away/ pulled/ stood in sadness. "But....rou can't do rhat Mom! Raggy rouldn't last very long in Rilitary camp!" He begged his mother, ignoring the fact that his lipths was coming back at full force. He knew how Shaggy HATED exercise, and from what he learned from 'Full Metal Jacket' ,he may not be the same again. He grasped her hand in a gentle, but forceful way as he lowered his head down to her level and looked in her grey/blue eyes with his chocolate orbs.

****

"Rend me to Rilitary camp instead! I can rake the punishment!" He pleaded. She looked back and for a moment, Scooby saw a bit of sorrow in her face. He knows that she loves her sons, but he also knew that the adults in this town all think backwards. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you two to be together in case if you get into more trouble. Besides," She started to add in a happy/hopeful way to look at the brighter side. "You'll be going to a farm! Isn't that neat?"

****

A farm?! Why in the name of all holy cheeses would he, a tall, simi-build up teen with a slight of a puge, be going to a farm while Shaggy, a thin, always hungry growing boy, sent off to a place where he would be an outcast on day one?! He would at least be better off on the farm then the camp. He stood up in shock, looking at his adoptive mother that he always loved when he was growing up. Her smile faltered as she looked back at him. As if she was about to take back everything she and her husband was about to do their own children. 

****

"All right Scobert, ya mangy kid, time for you to go now." Announced the so-called Sheriff as he started to drag the tall teen into his car. Scooby was too numb from life as of now, letting the older male to open the door and push him inside. "But mom! I'm an eater, not a fighter!" Said Shaggy in despair as the door slammed, almost hitting Scoobs leg. The car gave him a gift of silent as the events replayed in his mind over and over again. He couldn't believe it. This was really happening. The team mascots shoulders slump as tears was threatening to come out of his eyes. 

********  
  


"Vhat an amusing turn of events."

********  
  


Scoopy sat up in surprise as he turned to his left to see the professor, the man who has been taunting Mr.E and the ex-gang for a long time, sitting comfortably with his legs crosses next to him with his right gloved hand resting on top of the arm rest as if they were just taking a relaxing drive. The surprise soon wore off, making the teen to give him the dirtiest look he could mustered up and crossed his arms. "Pericles." He replied as much venom he could mustered. 

****

The gentleman didn't to seem to be alarmed by his behavior. He was as cool as a cucumber while he had a small smirk on his pale face. "Rhat are you doing here? Turning rourself in?" Scooby spat out. The man he shook his head no as he stared into his eyes with his mismatched eyes. "Nien my dear boy, I vas just merely vatching the event of Mystery Inc. breaking up. I knew this day would happen." 

****

"Rhat? How! Did rou had rany part of it?!?!" Demanded Scoob, ready to tighten the purple scarf that wrapped snugly around his neck. "Oh I voulden't bother vith the details, you und your kinder friends couldn't comprehend the story the treasure holds." He replied smoothly.

****

"RHAT DID YOU RALL MY FRIENDS?!" Yelled the angry teen as his hands turned into fists, misthinking that the professor insulted his friends and brother. The professor didn't reacted back frighten. In fact, he chuckled darkly in amusement while still looking back at him. As much as this was freaking him out, Scoob didn't show it. 'Why was he even still here now that the whole thing is over?' He wonder as the gentleman started to talk again in his soft, yet poisonous voice. "Oh mein boy, you are niedlich when you are angry." 

****

"Uhhmmm........" Scooby didn't know if he was being complemented or insulted, making his state of confusion to lower his arms down. "Besides, I gotted vhat I vanted here." He continued. Hidden in his left hand was the two pieces of the Disc. Scooby looked at the cursed things as he was about to grab them until,

****

"Although, ze Disc pieces are not all I came for, mien Scooby".

****

Just before the teen could process what the professor ment, Pericles lunged at him with surprising speed and

****

Scooby's mind was now a blank of surprise when the older man's lips touched his. His brown eyes was bigger than saucers plates as he stared at the other man's closed eyelids. He could feel his heart pounding fast, almost breaking out to run away. Time had stopped for him, for both of them. Scooby have had kisses in the past. The first being his crush Linda from cooking class, another being an accidently with a jock after one of Fred's failed trap experiment. But nothing was like this kiss. 

****

Ever. 

****

What seemed like forever, Pericles broke the kiss. His eyes slowly open to see the look on the teens face. It was a blank look, but his eyes were swimming with emotions while his body frozen in time. The professor only smirked dark and warmly as he started to memorize the teens start of being. "Zhat was very enlightening, vas it not mien boy?" Scooby was still in the state of shock, which the man didn't minded. He always loved leaving his victims confused.

****

â€œAlright zhen, NOW I have vhat I vanted. It has been fun, until we meet again. Auf Wiedersehen Scooby Doo." And with that, he opened the door and walked off into nowhere, laughing in a eerie, glee laugh into the night. Poor Scooby was still frozen when the Sheriff came back with the ex-mayor on the other side where the evil professor sat. When the door slammed hard, it knock Scoob out of it. He took a moment to remember everything and looked back to the seat. Or staring at Freds fake father. 

****

"Feeling happy now kid?? Now that the mayor is going to jail?! All because of a stupid treasure hunt!! Just be glad I agree to take you to the farm Scoobert, or you'll be going with *sniff* him." Complained the driver as he started to drive. Mr. Jones was looking out of the car window, looking forlorn at his fake son, wishing that he could have done something different. 

****

But Scooby was paid no attention to anything. He stared angrily out of his side and at the town. The professor now has two pieces, no doubt that he would hunt for the next one. But the only way to catch him in the act was to have the gang back. Anger changed to determination as he made a vow.

****

'I will find my friends again! I will bring the gang back together and then we'll be coming after you Pericles, or my name isn't Scooby Dooby Doo!'


End file.
